


First Time Jitters

by thequietcanadian



Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hummingbird Week (RWBY), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow's worried his bad luck is going to get in between his and Summer's intimate moments. Summer takes the lead, so Qrow doesn't have to worry.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	First Time Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Day six is done! this is my first time writing smut so please don't judge too hard. I hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow!

“Be gentle with me” Summer nearly laughed at Qrow’s teasing tone, delight taking over as she stared at him. She’d pushed him onto the bed, as she’d kissed him, breathing heavily and taking him in. Qrow sat with his legs splayed open, hair wild, lips red and swollen. From her position she could see the outline of his erection in his tight pants. Qrow gave her a teasing smirk, and Summer was grabbing the edge of her shirt, to throw it off, when she saw something in his eyes. Uncertainty, fear, and embarrassment? She stopped.

“Qrow?” He shifted, hissing as his pants rubbed against him.

“Y-yeah Sum?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Everything all right?”

“Yes!” Summer narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms. Something was definitely wrong.

“It’s nothing Sum honest” Qrow ran his hand through his hair anxiously, and Summer slowly approached the bed. Sitting down beside him.

“You can tell me you know” Qrow wouldn’t met her eyes, and a blush slowly crept across his face. She waited, she knew Qrow could take a bit to sort everything out in his mind, he took a deep breath.

“I haven’t.... Summer” Qrow’s eyes begged her to understand. Begged her not to make him admit in words what he was trying to convey.

“Oh” Qrow blushed a deeper shade of crimson if possible, before he buried his face in his hands. Summer slowly pried, his hands away from his face.

“We can stop if you don’t want to-”

“I want too!” Qrow practically shouted at her, before averting his gaze.

“Every time I’ve tried to, my semblance would act up, it’s not that I don’t want to” Summer stared at him curiously.

“You know how it is Sum, when I get anxious... it gets worse” Ahh this Summer could definitely deal with.

“Then let me lead” Qrow looked back at her hesitantly.

“Have I ever led you astray?” Summer slowly leaned into Qrow’s space as she said this, placing a hand onto the inside of his thigh, Summer was thrilled to see the small shiver that went through her partners form.

“No...” Qrow groaned as Summer slid a hand further up, resting her hand right on top of his clothed crotch.

“Summer...” Qrow whines, as his hips jerk up into her palm, but it’s gone in a flash, and Summer gazed at him adoringly.

“Trust me Qrow” Qrow simply nods, and slowly Summer straddles his waist. From his position Qrow looks lost, hesitantly resting his hands on her hips.

Summer leans down and captures his mouth in a kiss, he kisses back hungrily, and Summer moves her hands underneath his shirt to run, slowly down his ribs, eliciting a moan from him. Once she reaches the hem, she begins to unbutton them, and Qrow is quick to assist. Summer would laugh at his enthusiasm if she wasn’t so sure Qrow would take it the wrong way. Qrow throws the shirt to the side, uncaring where it lands. Summer takes a moment to admire the man beneath her, a scar goes from his shoulder down to his mid arm, jagged. She remembers that mission, remembers how he’d stepped in the way of a blade coming down to strike her in the back. If he hadn’t stepped in, she’d be dead. She lightly traces her hand over it, barely touching, before moving onto his pecs, than down to his abdomen, lightly scratching over, his stomach. She stops at the hem of his pants, looking down at him asking for permission. Qrow lets out a small huff, a pout (which he would deny if Summer ever brought it up) gracing his face.

“What’s wrong love?”

“Seems unfair I’m the only one getting naked here” Summer sensually pulled her shirt up and off, it took her a moment, to unlatch her bra, before she flings it across the room to join Qrow’s discarded shirt. Qrow’s hands clutched her hips a little tighter, as Summer gave him a sly smile. Grabbing one of his hands she brings it up to her breast, moaning as he softly, grabbed it. From below her Summer swears she hears something creak, but ignores it as Qrow involuntarily bucks up into her.

“Eager, are we?” She says teasingly, as she gentle grinds down against him. Summers throws back her head as she does so a drawn-out moan leaving her as she presses down further, Sparks of pleasure going through her.

“Summer” she ignores his whine as she unbuckles his pants, hand teasingly skimming over the band of his boxers. She’s about to lift herself up to shimmy his clothes down, when the world tilts,and in the next moment, she’s pinned flat against the bed, Qrow looking down at her. Surprise filters across her face, as Qrow kicks off his pants and boxers, before hesitantly dragging Summers down.

“You’re a brat” Qrow snarks at her, before capturing her mouth in a kiss. Summer snakes her hands between the two of their bodies, gripping, his shaft before she stroking upwards. The moan it elicited, sends waves of want through her. Pulling back Qrow nips at her neck, before trailing open mouthed kisses down her body. A hand makes its way down her body, hesitating, before Summer grasps it in her own guiding to where she wants it.

“Right, right there, yes!” Summer arches up into his touch as he circles her clit, not seeing the amusement dancing in his eyes. Qrow stops his ministrations for only a moment, and Summer whines at the lose of pleasure.

“Who’s eager now petal?” Qrow says teasingly, before going back to his ministrations, increasing pressure just slightly, sending sparks of pleasure through her. Summer falters for a moment as she strokes him before picking up speed. Qrow’s breath hitches, before he’s doing the same, and Summer can feel herself quickly reaching the edge.

“My pretty bird, stop, stop” Summer lets out a whine, as he does, concern on his face.

“Did I do something wrong? You didn’t like it?” Summer caresses his face, stopping him before he can spiral further.

“Of course I did birdie, but I’d prefer to get off with you inside me and not before that”

“Ooh” Summer rolls her eyes, at him as his face flushed at her statement.

“Can you-” she spreads her legs, before drawing his hand down into her wet folds.

Need to be prepped first love” timidly, Qrow inserted two fingers into her, looking up at her to gauge her reaction.

“Kind of need you to move bird brain” Qrow takes the hint, and begins to scissor his fingers inside her, before his thumb begins to brush over her clit, sending a light buzz of pleasure through her. Summer throws her head back. There’s a whoosh from behind her before a cloud of feathers rain down around them. Qrow pauses, glancing up as the down falls on them. Summer can see, the apology just on the tip of his tongue, the mood beginning to shift and she can’t have that happening.

“I didn’t say to stop darling”

“Sum, I’m-“

“It’s a pillow I’ll get a new one, now for gods sake, hurry up” Summer reaches for her dresser drawer, rooting around before finding what she’s looking for. She tosses the small silver package at him, nailing him in the face. The two of them laugh and Qrow pulls his fingers out of her, and Summer nearly complains about the loss.

“Are you sure Petal?” Qrow’s worrying his bottom lip as he says this the anxiety from early rearing it’s head again.

“Birdie, I’ve never been so sure of wanting to make love with someone in my life” it’s enough,to get Qrow to spur into action, rolling the condom on before coming back to her, and lining himself up, before gradually pushing into her.

“Oh fuck Qrow” Summers hands tangled themselves in the bed sheets, and she hears something tear above her, but she doesn’t care not right now, she can buy new bed sheets another day.

“We’ll get there soon enough petal” Summer lets out a huff.

“I thought I was in charge tonight?” The smirk on Qrow’s face is teasing as he replies.

“You are” As Qrow bottomed out he stopped, resting his head against her shoulder, catching his breath. He stays still for a moment too long, and Summer clenches around him, trying to get him to move. The whine she gets from him isn’t what she expected but she likes it none the less.

“Need a minute petal” his words are muffled by her collar bone, but it gets his point across. Summer does her best not to move, but the need that she’d felt earlier at her impending orgasm has her fidgeting. Qrow huffs before she feels his hands deftly snake back down her body, before his fingers are ghosting over her clit. Summer arches up, wanting more but Qrow only provides the briefest of touches. She cries out in frustration, hands tearing the bedsheets further as he continues to tease her.

“You’re the worst” Summer breaths out, Summer can practically feel the smirk playing across his face.

“I can stop Petal” a whine escapes her and having enough, Summer with all her strength, flips them using her semblance just enough to propel him forward. Qrow stares up at her in stunned silence, as she sits on him triumphantly. Summer can see that Qrow’s about to say something, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue but Summer never lets him get the words out as she lifts herself up, and than plunges back down. The needy sound Qrow makes only spurs her on further, repeating the action. Below her Qrow writhe’s a needy moan escaping him, before he’s bucking up into her, eliciting her own moan in response. The pleasure buildings in both of them, Qrow tips over first, a low groan escaping him as he orgasms. Summer rides him through it, going faster in hopes of reaching the same high soon. But its not enough, and Summer desperately chases her own orgasm, frustration evident on her features. The whimper from the man below her stops her in her actions, realizing that she was likely overstimulating him at this point. She pulls off him, frustration not at Qrow but herself, as she moves to curl into his arms a pulse of need going through her core.

“Petal?” Qrow asks sleepily and Summer curls into him, trying to ignore her desire. Qrow pulls her into his arms legs tangling with hers unaware that somethings wrong. Until his leg presses into her pussy and Summer gasps grinding down, as pleasure shoots through her.

“Summer?” Qrow questioningly asks, as she continues to grind down onto his leg.

“Didn’t, didn’t get too” She can’t finish her sentence as she squirms, the mounting pleasure overwhelming. Qrow removes his leg, and Summer looks up at him hurt, before his hand is reaching down, rubbing her.

“You deserve better than that petal” she tips over only moments later, satisfaction leaving her feeling giddy. She buries her face in the crook of his neck a moment later, a happy sigh escaping her.

“Thanks”

“of course, peta-” Qrow doesn’t get to finish his sentence as both of them hear a loud groan before one of the legs on the left side of the bed collapses, sending them careening to that side of the bed. Summer tumbles out, before one on the right-side collapses. Summer sits in stunned silence, at Qrow who looks back at her in complete shock. 

“Summer I’m so sorr-” Summer lets out a snort, than another before she’s letting out full blown laughter, from above her Qrow looks at her in concern.

“I knew the sex was going to be good, I just didn’t think it would be bed breaking good”

“I can’t believe you just said that” Qrow groaned as he fell back onto the bed hands covering his face, but Summer knew there would be a smile hidden right under it.

“Come on Birdie lets get this cleaned up”

“why do I need to help you’re the one who made most of the mess!” Summer gave him a look, which had Qrow hastily jumping out of the bed, but not before throwing a pillow at her spreading more feathers everywhere. The two laughed and joked as they cleaned up, both content with the others presence.


End file.
